Ruri
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Es Aladdin el canto más sublime que Ren Kouen haya oído jamás.


**R**_ur__**i**_

**P**or_**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Esto podría ser solo apto para pedobears._

* * *

Es una hermosa melodía la que sale del pequeño pico de aquel pajarito que yace en su cama, bajo su dominio. Es luz blanca y destellante la que emana de ese cuerpo delicado y diminuto cada vez que él se hunde más adentro. Es simple y único ese chiquillo irreverente y confianzudo que conociera en Magnostadt.

Es Aladdin el canto más sublime que Ren Kouen haya oído jamás.

"De_ugh_ten-"

Es la explicación enigmática a sus dudas e inquietudes. La respuesta de su búsqueda incansable y la calma a su agónica incertidumbre. Es la fuerza que arremete en su interior y le obliga a volverse inclemente y testarudo. El placer hecho vida. El poder materia palpable y el regocijo música.

"Ko_ugh_uen-_ossan_"

Y todo se intensifica cada vez, que entre sus dulces sonidos guturales, dice su nombre.

Hay un formalismo que parece más un insulto cuando le llama, pero a él no parece importarle. Es su único interés ver a esos labios rosados como los pétalos nacientes de un loto carmesí reventados por el paso de sus besos y las palabras cortadas debido al placer que fluye dentro de su cuerpo.

"Dilo, magi"

"_Nhg_¡ah!"

"La verdad de lo que quiero"

No es la primera vez, aunque sí el comienzo de una décima cuarta noche. Es un juego, un deleite, penetrar hondo en ese chiquillo astuto y diminuto. El heredero al trono solo quiere una cosa cada vez que lo hace con el magi que el rey de Sindria le negase más veces que nadie alguna vez lo hiciera.

Y es el que le ame.

"Dilo"

Pero Aladdin no responde, no le cuenta historias basadas en realidades ocultas, solo gime y llora bajo su pecho. Lucha, se resiste, contrayéndose, haciendo que sus instintos bélicos superen su apatía y comience una guerra en el interior de sus aposentos.

El imperio podrá tener su oráculo, tan poderoso como ningún otro, o es lo que se dicen; uno que comprende ese lado combativo que existe en cualquier hombre y que bien posee Ren Kouen, pero no es él, Judal, el que guarda la llave que abre las puertas de lo que más quiere el futuro rey. Solo Aladdin, solo él la tiene.

Es bella la imagen de ese niño entre las sedas de su cama. Encantador el largo, suave y azulado cabello regado por toda ella. Es tan semejante y parecido al tener los mares entretejidos en un solo sitio y manejarlos con el simple roce de sus manos. Es tener el cielo al alcance de sus dedos. El agua corriendo en su recámara. Y a un par de enormes diamantes llorarle y verlos reflejar su cara. Es espuma la piel del joven magi, la figura de un joven tallada en la luna. Las perlas de los profundos océanos unidas en pequeños huesos. Un milagroso sueño vuelto realidad infinita.

La pertenencia perfecta que todos los poderosos arriesgarían sus vidas por tenerla.

"N-no más"

"¿Huh?"

"Ya n-no"

Kouen escucha atento, siempre lo hace, más ahora que Aladdin es quien le habla. Le admira retorcerse, con las mejillas sonrosadas, la respiración quebrada y lleno de marcas rojas desde los tobillos hasta la cabeza. Apretarlo con firmeza cuando clava sus delgadas manos en las cobijas a sus lados.

"Olvídalo"

"¿E-eh?"

El joven magi le mira incrédulo e ignorante. Tragando la saliva que se le escurre desde las comisuras, esa que le sobra de aquellos gemidos y jadeos que suelen dejarle afónico a la mañana siguiente.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Aladdin es peculiar, siempre lo ha sido y hasta hace poco que le hizo suyo, supo descubrirlo. El parpadeo de sus ojos aunado a su llana curiosidad le dan el toque perfecto. Pero Kouen es caprichoso, más que ningún otro, y si ha decido parar sin siquiera haber acabado una sola vez, es porque así lo ha querido.

Se sienta con una pierna doblada en la que apoya el brazo de ese lado. Ha salido de Aladdin paciente y olvidando rápido la estreches y calidez de este. Para permanecer pensando.

El magi se incorpora, con dificultad, temblando todavía. Está agotado a pesar de que no ha hecho a Ren correrse ni una sola ocasión, a diferencia de él que hubiera completado una quinta si al general no se le hubiese agotado el humor por su terquedad bien ignorada.

Kouen le mira moverse, gatear como un felino hasta él y tomarlo por sorpresa cuando Aladdin da un par de palmadas a su miembro sin pudor alguno.

"No parece que te hayas vuelto impotente, _ossan_"

Haciéndolo rabiar.

"¡¿A-ah?!"

No lo meditó, el instante en que tomó del cuello al magi para tumbarlo encima de la cama con brusquedad y no se dio cuenta de su acción hasta que el mocoso llevó sus manitas a la suya en un intento de hacerlo ceder porque le estaba asfixiando.

Ren le miraba, irritado, fúrico y Aladdin le sostenía esos ojos con temor y ansiedad.

Pronto aflojó su agarre, dejándole respirar apropiadamente. Sonriendo engreído, en una curva ladina de sus labios. Inclinándose hacia delante para ver desde una distancia menor las expresiones del chiquillo.

"Sabes cómo persuadirme, magi. Y por ello prepárate, pues de aquí nunca saldrás"

"No puedo, le prometí a Alibaba-_kun_ y a Mor_-san_ que estaríamos juntos"

"Veo que te gusta hacer promesas. Recuerda que tienes una conmigo que haré cumplas"

"_¡Kya!_"

"Magi"

Sus falanges son primero, las que tocan los adentros de ese niño. Cada ocasión en la que toca sus buenos puntos el rukh que fluye en su cuerpo explota frente suyo. Como diminutos fuegos artificiales.

"_Ngh_"

Aladdin cree en lo que dice, cree que podrá cumplir aquellas palabras dichas de corazón a sus amigos. Y está bien que piense de esa manera. Pero que tenga en cuenta la grata y limitada paciencia de Ren Kouen. Puesto que él hará que cumpla aquella promesa hecha por su desesperación y anhelos, así como la que él mismo se ha impuesto.

Es un ave peculiar de voces prohibidas, es un libro andante de historias desconocidas, es el chiquillo que posee lo único que Kouen desea.

Y la sola promesa que se ha impuesto sobre todas.

Es sin duda lo que más adora.

* * *

_終わり__._

* * *

**N/A.** ¡Por fin me animé a publicar algo de magi!, creo que ahora que se ha visto más de Kouen puedo sentirme un poquitín segura y empezar a escribir de él. Y sí, también me gusta con Alibaba, Koumei, Hakuei, Sinbad, y el trío de los bro Kouha+Koumei+Kouen, so por allí me verán publicar de ellos. ¡Gracias, totales!


End file.
